


Yiddishkeit

by TwunkBucky (DeathlyHallows)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Humor, M/M, OOC, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, i did it for the vine, i don't care, this will probably only be funny if you were raised by jews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathlyHallows/pseuds/TwunkBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky starts laughing in the middle of of a make-out session and Steve wants to know why.</p>
<p>Unabashedly yiddische humor and little else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yiddishkeit

It wasn't the first time Steve and Bucky had kissed since Bucky's return, not by any means. But it was the first time they had kissed this heavily.

And now Bucky was laughing, nearly cackling, and Steve couldn't help but feel a little offended. Was he that out of practice?

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

Bucky was having trouble speaking from laughing so hard. "Do you - do you remember-" he took a deep breath and tried again. "Do you remember that time your mother caught us necking in your room?"

"Do _you_?" Steve couldn't imagine why Bucky would be laughing if he actually did remember. It had been nerve-wracking for the both of them. Especially when they heard Sarah Rogers speaking in hushed tones on the phone to someone who could only be Bucky's mother.

"I'm guessing I never told you what happened afterward. After I left, I took my sweet time getting home, right? Didn't wanna have that conversation if I could put it off an hour or so. But I couldn't avoid it forever, so eventually I got home, feeling ready to shit myself."

Steve nodded, having no clue where Bucky was going with this. "And, uh, what happened? I mean obviously it wasn't too bad, seeing as she let you come back."

Bucky struggled through another fit of laughter before calming himself. "So I walked in the door, expecting her to be furious, but she just looks annoyed and mildly disappointed. She gives me a look, and-" Bucky pursed his lips and adopted his mother's harsh Brooklyn accent. " 'Really James? He isn't even Jewish!' "


End file.
